Spray guns and devices for pressurized paints and fluids are generally known in the art. Such devices typically comprise at least one trigger or activation member to selectively dispense materials. However, known devices fail to provide various novel features as shown and described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,129 to Grime et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides a hand held spray gun for a painting device. The device of Grime provides a plurality of triggers arranged to be operated by different fingers of a user and to facilitate operation when the gun is held in different orientations, preferably to reduce fatigue and operating frequency stress on an operator's fingers. Grime, however, fails to disclose a device with multiple trigger members that are interconnected to one another or otherwise capable of interacting.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,893,991 to Alexander et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides a hand-held dispensing device with a trigger device and a handle capable of selecting a number of different sources for dispensing operations. Alexander fails to disclose a dispensing device with a plurality of trigger members, let alone multiple trigger members which are in communication with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,517 to Burns et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides a spray gun with a fluid control valve and first and second triggers. Burns, however, fails to disclose a gun with a plurality of triggers wherein such triggers are operatively interconnected.